Bienvenidos a Miami
by Mantequilla-de-Conejo
Summary: Amar a Rick siempre es difícil. Aun esto, sin él jamás sobreviviría. Morty jamás necesitó a Rick, ni su estúpido dinero para conseguir lo que quisiera. Siempre podía empezar de nuevo. Pero siempre que lo intentaba, muchas preguntas falsas llegaban a su cabeza. La verdadera pregunta era, ¿realmente quería eso?
1. Lentes de sol

**Bienvenidos a Miami**

**Summary:**

_Amar a Rick siempre es difícil. Aun esto, sin él jamás sobreviviría. Incluso, la verdad es que Morty jamás se tragaría toda su mierda. Siempre decía que era lo más precioso para él, con cursilerías falsas y baratas._

_Morty jamás necesitó a Rick, ni su estúpido dinero para conseguir lo que quisiera._

_Siempre podía empezar de nuevo. Pero siempre que lo intentaba, muchas preguntas falsas llegaban a su cabeza._

_La verdadera pregunta era, ¿realmente quería eso?_

_Porque su corazón siempre se quebraba cada vez que se alejaba de él._

_Rick era un verdadero hijo de puta._

_Pero era suyo._

**Disclaimer: **

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick and Morty© Justin Roiland & Dan Harmon._

_No se acepta ningún tipo de copia o adaptación. Escrito sin fines de lucro. Inspirada en High By The Beach & Born To Die de Lana Del Rey._

_Imagen de portada by Rois-Demain en tumblr._

**Aclaraciones:**

_Versiones Miami & c-137cest o Rickorty._

* * *

• _Miami Beach, Florida._

_Club Nocturno, Restaurante._

Tiró la colilla del cigarrillo. La música del club le comenzaba a enfermar y se sentía tan sofocado que justo ahora, simplemente quería estar sumido en un baño relajante de burbujas mientras esperaba a que Rick llegase.

Pero debía terminar su acto.

Torció sus labios en una sonrisa en cuanto miró la hora en su sofisticado celular. Importándole poco él que no se fuese a presentar hoy, tomó sus shorts para completar de forma no tan vulgar su vestimenta. A paso apresurado y esquivando los clientes frecuentes y nuevos, salió.

Sintió el sol en sus ojos. Se colocó sus glamurosos lentes de sol y con un elegante caminar se dirigió a su punto de reunión.

Un restaurante a orillas de la playa, con una sección agradable de mesas en la zona de afuera, con aquellas sombrillas sobre estas. Se acercó a la mesa más lejana, donde un atractivo muchacho lo esperaba.

Pensó que pasarían un agradable tiempo, como hace semanas y entonces, su sonrisa cayó tan rápido como lo hacían los billetes para él a sus pies.

—E-Esto no está funcionando. —Su mirada sólo se dirigía al mar.

—¿De qué hablas? —Sonrió confusamente y su rostro no pudo evitar hacer un gesto adorable mientras levantaba una ceja.

Se quitó los lentes oscuros y mordió su pulgar. —Yo... —Sus ojos azules miraron por primera vez a Morty, sin mirarlo realmente. —No podemos seguirnos viendo, ¿sí? —Dejó en la mesa el dinero para pagar la copa que había consumido antes de que él llegase.

Giró los ojos y se dejó caer en la mesa con mucha molestia. Alguien nuevo, alguien viejo. Siempre era lo mismo, sí ellos no lo dejaban a él, él lo hacía por su increíble aburrimiento.

Ethan parecía ser perfecto, pero solo resultó ser la misma mierda que todos los demás.

Un estúpido con lentes de sol.


	2. Dinero

**Dinero**

• _Miami Beach, Florida._

_Lugar desconocido._

Ethan esperó pacientemente sentado en la zona más oculta del bar-casino. Entonces con su petulante sonrisa apareció.

—¡Heeeey! ¿Qué tal, Ethan? —Saludó de forma cínica, sentándose de piernas abiertas con el respaldo de la silla adelante.

Entrecerró con molestia los ojos. —Ya está hecho, solo-solo dámelo. —Intentó que esto no sonase como exigencia.

Se sacó los lentes de sol y los aventó a la mesa. —Wow, enserio fue rápido, gracias. —Se burló mientras se levantaba.

Se escuchó un ruido y tiró la mesa.

Con un movimiento brusco, jaló de la camiseta al rubio, quedando cara a cara. —No te le vuelvas a acercar, maldito hijo de puta o podrías acabar muerto.

Ethan sintió miedo al ver todo ese odio hacia él en los ojos de Rick. Entonces lo tiró al suelo, arrojándole unos fajos de billetes que se deshicieron en cuanto los soltó. Era demasiado dinero.

Escupió casi cerca de él, Ethan lo sintió todo tan rápido que no supo reaccionar por completo y en su mente solo pasaba el no volver a pisar jamás esos lares.

A lo lejos, Rick soltaba carcajadas, riéndose de él, despidiéndose con el arma para terminar de matar la idea de Ethan de desobedecer.

Aunque todo siempre fue cuestión de dinero, ahora comprendía el porqué nada ni nadie retaba a Rick. Sobretodo, porque nadie se acercaba a Morty Smith. Ni siquiera tanto dinero valía la pena como para meterse con Rick Sánchez y lo que era suyo.


	3. Simple

**Simple**

_• Miami Beach, Florida._

_Restaurante con vista al mar._

La marihuana comenzaba a hacer efecto, se sentía algo ido, como si todo girase. Relajante. Escuchó unos pasos detrás de él, lentos y pesados. Cerró los ojos esperándolo, quizás estaba un poco drogado, pero reconocería eso en cualquier parte. Estando incluso bajo la influencia de un poco de cannabis.

Tan memorable.

Desde atrás, Rick tomó su mentón para elevarlo y que lo mirase, como si fuera el cielo. Su olor, su esencia lo abordó.

—¿Por qué no me miras, dulzura? —Preguntó con falsa miel en su tono de voz.

Abrió un ojo. —¿Tu lo haces? —En estado normal, jamás se atrevería a desafiarlo de semejante forma o algo parecido.

Lo soltó y se alejó de él como si su piel quemara. —¿E-Eso piensas? —Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, despeinandose. —Mierda, Morty. —No esperaba esa respuesta.

En todas las situaciones, Morty lo habría besado. Más esta vez no fue así.

—¿Qué Rick? ¿¡Qué!? —Exclamó levantándose para verlo. Su ceño estaba fruncido y se notaba claramente el fastidio.

Se acercó, esta vez tomándolo de la cintura y acercándose a su cuerpo. —No eres simple, cariño. —Morty lo miró confundido, parpadeando. No entendía nada y sentía esa idea pasada como un insulto. Iba a replicar y decirle lo grandísimo hijo de perra que era.

Pero lo besó.

No era un beso apasionado, mucho menos uno hambriento y lujurioso. Era un beso gentil que lo hacía sentir como mantequilla, derritiéndose y cayendo una vez más ante él. Un beso casto, como el primero que había iniciado todo esto.

Antes de que huyeran de casa, por una vida más sencilla para ambos.

Conocía cada centímetro de su alma.

Nadie lograría llenar ese vacío, satisfacerlo, importarle. Sus "relaciones" e intentos por escapar de él solo le recordaban por qué jamás escaparía de él. Entonces, la verdadera pregunta era, ¿realmente quería eso? La respuesta era no, por supuesto que no.

Porque nadie era como Rick.

Ellos no son Rick.

Era así de simple.

Amar a Rick era difícil.

Ser amado por él lo era.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos sobreviviría el uno sin el otro. Se necesitaban, eran mutuamente vitales.

Porque Rick podía ser muchas cosas, entre ellas un maldito hijo de puta, un idiota, un imbécil.

Pero era suyo, de nadie más.

Y él era de él.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

_Aquí Miami Morty era un bailarín y los chicos con los que salía jamás llegaba a "tercera base", Rick siempre interfería, amenazándolos, extorsionándolos, sobornándolos, etc. antes de que eso llegara a suceder._


End file.
